Warm Bodies and Lifeless Hearts
by MaliciousInformant
Summary: A plague has swept over the entire world. Zombies and ghouls infest the abandoned cities. Only small groups of civilization have survived and are spread throughout the world. Shizuo is one of the few undead that are able to communicate somewhat normally.. After an unfortunate hunting trip, Shizuo feasts on a woman's brain and gains her emotions towards a certain brunette male.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_This is my first time writing an actual fanfic so please, if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to give it to me straight! ^-^  
_

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and neither is the original plot! I just wanted to do a crossover with Durarara! and Warm bodies  
_

* * *

You're probably wondering how this all started. Well to be honest, It's been like this for as long as I can remember. But then again I don't really remember anything from when I was alive. I was probably a bartender or something if my choice of clothes was any indication. I don't know my name. Although I think it started with an S. None of us remember things from the life we had before. And when I say we, I mean the other walking dead that have taken a liking to this run down city.

I call it Ikebukuro, but that's just 'cause of the big signs that say it just on the outskirts of the large buildings. It's not so bad once you get used to it. None of us really care how bad it is though, since all we do here is walk around aimlessly in search of food. Well food for us anyways. Apparently not everybody likes the taste of flesh and brains..

I guess It's an acquired taste...

_I'm hungry..._

* * *

I trudge down the road slowly towards an old restaurant. It has a sign hanging crooked just above the doors. 'Russia Sushi'. I guess you could say I come here pretty often. The big guy standing motionless behind the counter doesn't seem to mind. It's not like he's getting much business these days anyways.

I spot my best friend sitting down at the counter over in the far corner with an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. I sluggishly take a seat next to him. This guy is pretty cool. He's got weird hair. I think they're called dreads. He dresses kinda fancy with his suit and all. And he has slightly darker skin than most of the dead around here. Well accept for that guy back there behind the counter.I call my friend Tom. I'm not sure if that's his real name or not, but he doesn't complain about it. Tom and I like to talk whenever I come by. It's mostly just grunts or moans, but occasionally there are some words in-between.

"H..he..hey.." I say.

"Mm..?"

I point to myself. "H..Hun-gry.."

He nods and replies, "S-sun..shine.. 60.."

We both grunt in approval and get up to head to the door. The large man behind the counter waves goodbye as we leave. And I find myself wondering what kind of a person he was before this all happened.

* * *

We've got ourselves quite a group now. We like to travel in groups these days. It's easier getting food that way. They can't run away from all of us at once. It also lowers your chances of getting shot in the head right away.

There's a loud thump over to the right. We look up. It's one of 'them'. A ghoul. We try to avoid the ghouls as best we can. But still, some of the newbies get caught and torn to shreds for taking some of their kill. It isn't pretty.

The ghoul screeches at us and our group begins to shuffle away cautiously. Damn do I hate those bastards. They get all the fresh food.

A little while later we're at Sunshine 60. It's quiet. Perfect. I listen carefully for any movement that Isn't our own. My head twitches when I hear scratching and footsteps. I take a deep breath and there it is. That heavenly scent of living flesh. The smell is coming from that building across the way. I turn, and the group turns with me. They smelled it to. We move towards the building, our mouths dry and waiting.

**It's dinner time.**


	2. Meet the team

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys, sorry I took so long. I was busy with con stuff and school. But here it is! The second chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the words written**

* * *

"Izaya! Come on, we're gonna be late!"  
Izaya opens his door and calls down the stairs. "Oh calm down Shinra, I'm almost done getting my supplies packed!"

Shinra sighs and leans against the wooden railing. "Well hurry up! They only open the gates once for us, and if you're not there when it opens you're not getting through."

"Yes yes I know." Izaya walks out of his room with a small backpack on his back, about a dozen throwing knives strapped to his right thigh and a small handgun holstered on his left. He bounces down the stairs quickly with a grin on his face. "I'm done now, happy?"

"Finally, now let's go!" He grabs Izayas hand and pulls him towards the large front doors.

"Izaya."

Both teens freeze and Shinra is the first to turn. "Oh, hey there Mr. Orihara." The brunette smiles awkwardly towards the tall, older looking man wearing a suit.

"Sorry Shinra, but I'd like to speak to my son for a moment. Please give us a little time alone." He says in a stern tone, as if it wasn't a question, but an order.

"Uh, yeah sure thing." He turns towards Izaya, places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "I'll be waiting outside with the others. Try to make it quick." The raven nods and Shinra walks out the door quietly. Silence fills the room.

The older man is the first to break it. "I don't want you going on the other side of the wall. It's too dangerous and you could get bitten."

Izaya turns to face his step-dad and fakes a smile. "Ah, don't worry so much Shiki, I won't get bitten. Those corpses won't even be able to lay a finger on me~"

Shiki frowns. They had never seen eye to eye, and Izaya had always refused to call him his dad. "You don't know that.. Stay here in the city. We can send someone else out in your place."

Izayas face turns serious. "No."

"Izaya please just-"

"I said no, Shiki!" His fists clench at his sides and his eyebrows knit together. "I won't just stay here and do nothing while others are risking their lives for our cause! Just because my parents got killed by the corpses, it doesn't mean you can keep me here like some helpless princess. I'm going weather you like it or not. I can take care of myself and I will. We need to re-stock on our medicine soon, and I'm going to help." He argued in frustration.

"Fine.." Shiki answered with his hands up in defeat. "Go." He could never win these arguments with Izaya. "Just please, be careful. And for gods sake come back safe."

"Yeah, I will. But not for you." Izaya turned around and left. The door slamming shut on the way out.

Shiki sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. Teenagers these days.  
He was gonna need a drink..

* * *

"Hey, did everything go alright?" Shinra asked after Izaya stormed out the door and they began walking towards the soldier camps.

"Of course Shinra, everything went fine~" His calm and playful facade had come back into place.

"Tch! Yeah right. Your old man tried to get you to stay home again didn't he?" A woman with long brown hair asked as she walked alongside the group.

"Uncle." Izaya corrected, " And of course Namie, when does he not?" He sighed and put his arm around the girl, "But don't worry darling, I'm still able to go."

"Good. We need all the people we can get."

Izaya looked over by the shops and rolled his eyes. "Hey Kida, stop hitting on the ladies and get over here~! And bring your two friends with you. We're leaving now."

"Yeah okay, I'm coming!" The blond kid named Kida apologized to the girls and said goodbye before grabbing his timid friend Mikado's hand, and running towards the group. A girl named Anri followed after them with a katana strapped to her side.

They got to the camps and showed a soldier their badges that allowed them entrance. They walked up to the large gate and readied their weapons. Izaya and Shinra with handguns, Kida and Mikado with their baseball bat and crowbar, Anri with her katana, and Namie with her shotgun.

A soldier stepped in front of the gate and began to speak into a megaphone. "Welcome retrievers. You have all been informed of what it is we need. Be careful out there and remember your training. We will open the gates only once, so if you want to back out now, this is your chance." None of the teens moved an inch and the soldier nodded. "Very well. Once you're in you're on your own. Good luck and come back safe." He moved out of the way and signaled for the doors to open.

They waited, and the large metal gate slid open with a loud screech. Their stances tensed and they walked cautiously to the opening. Once they passed through, the gate closed behind them.

* * *

"There it is guys." Shinra pointed to a building just down the street and smiled fondly remembering the good old days. "My old underground hospital building"

"We should hurry. The sun's going down and who knows what will be lurking around tonight." Namie stated before slowly walking towards the building.

Everyone nodded and followed her silently, keeping their eyes pealed for any corpses or ghouls walking around. When they reached the doors Izaya and Namie got into formation with their backs against the door. On three they quickly pushed open the doors and readied their guns and flashlights before scanning the entrance. Nothing. The two made their way inside first, making sure nothing was going to jump out and attack.

"Hey Shinra mind telling us which way your storage room is? Izaya turned to look down a perpendicular hallway.

"Keep going straight until we can't anymore, then take a left. After that we should see a sign above one of the doors that says Supply Room." He instructed.

"Got it"

They reached the end of the hallway and took a left. Izaya turned his flashlight upwards toward the signs above the doors and read them to himself. "Room 28, 29, 30.. Ah, here we are. Supply Room."

"Finally!" Kida sighed dramatically while throwing his arms in the air as they walked into the room.

Namie jabs him in the head with the barrel of her shotgun. "Oh shut up kid, it didn't take that long."

"Owch! Namieeee, that's not nice!" Kida whined and held the back of his head while cowering behind Mikado. "Izayaaa! Make your girlfriend say sorry!"

"No can do Kida." He walks into the room, removes his backpack and sets it down on one of the counters. "You know I can't make her do anything."

The blond pouts, "Well it was worth a shot, right Mikado?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Kida.." Mikado sets his things down on the ground and takes out his game boy before playing it.

"Hmph.. You're no fun. I guess I'll just have to enjoy the company of my boobylicious babe Anri~!" He slings his arm around the girls shoulder and grins.

"How about it Anri? Should we try and hit it off tonight?"

"Please try to contain yourself.." The girl states flatly. "We're on a mission.."

"She's right Kida, maybe you should help us out instead of trying to get some action from an unwilling lady." Izaya points out while he rummages through the shelves and cabinets.

"This is great. I forgot how much stuff I left behind. We'll probably be able to head back to the city by tomorrow morning." The doctor stuffs some medication in his bag with a happy grin.

"Good, I could use a shower to get all this corpse filth off me." Namie frowns and crosses her arms.

"Oh don't worry hun, you still look beautiful." The brunette nudges her side playfully.

"Oh shut up.." There's a sudden noise from outside the door. "Did you hear that?

Anri's head turns quickly towards the door and she readies her katana. "Yeah.. We should hurry."

"Almost done" Shinra zips up his bag and hangs it on his shoulder. A loud bang is heard and their heads all snap towards the door.

"Shit"


End file.
